1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communicating information encoded in a bar code format, and more specifically to systems, methods and apparatuses for communicating that information encoded in a bar code format from a mobile communications device to a bar code scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of bar code scanners in a great many aspects of everyday life is commonplace. Bar code scanners are found in many different types of facilities, including supermarkets, airport security, check-in and boarding areas, stadiums, libraries, test centers, conference centers, and many other places. The use of bar code scanners has dramatically increased the speed at which many commonplace transactions can be completed.
While typically printed on paper labels and stubs, bar codes may also be presented on the electronic displays of electronic devices such as mobile communications devices. For example, in International Publication no. WO 00/03328 dated Jan. 20, 2000, Motorola Inc. of Schaumburg, Ill., describes the display of bar coded information on a selective call receiver (xe2x80x9cSCRxe2x80x9d). Demographic information concerning the user of the SCR is stored in the SCR. The demographic information is visually displayed on the SCR as a bar code such that it can be read by a bar code scanner, as in a store or at a point-of-sale. A stored coupon may also be displayed in bar code format so that it can be read and redeemed at the point-of-sale. A stored affinity card code and a unique identifier may also be displayed in bar code format so that they can be read to identify a selected affinity group and the customer at the point-of-sale. As a further example, Aeritas Inc. of Dallas, Tex., has proposed using voice recognition technology to allow a cellular telephone user to identify himself or herself while obtaining wirelessly from an airline computer an electronic bar coded boarding pass at the airport using only a cellular telephone. As proposed, the electronic boarding pass may be displayed as a bar code at the time of boarding on the screen of the cellular telephone so that the gate attendant may scan the boarding pass in a conventional manner.
While presenting information such as coupons and user affinity information in bar code form on a cell phone display can be quite useful, the technique has several disadvantages. Some bar code scanners, for example, cannot reliably read bar codes displayed on certain types of cellular phone displays because the contrast ratio between the bars and spaces shown on the screen, which typically is a liquid crystal display (xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d), is not sufficient. Further, the physical dimension and/or resolution of the display may also limit the size of the bar code that may be displayed at one time.
The present invention includes a system, method, and apparatus for presenting information encoded in a bar code format from a mobile communications device to a bar code scanner.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a method of actively providing transmission information data to a bar code scanner from a mobile communications device. The method includes: encoding the transmission information data into a bar code format; generating a signal from the bar code format to simulate a reflection of a scanning beam being moved across a static visual image of the bar code format; and transmitting the signal as light pulses from the mobile communications device.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a method of actively providing transmission information data to a bar code scanner from a mobile communications device. The method includes: encoding the transmission information data into a bar code format; presenting representative information of the transmission information data on a user output facility of the mobile communications device; generating a signal from the bar code format to simulate a reflection of a scanning beam being moved across a static visual image of the bar code format; and transmitting the signal as light pulses.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention includes a mobile communications device for actively providing transmission information data to a bar code scanner. The mobile communications device includes: a program component for rendering transmission information data into a bar code format; a second program component for generating a signal from the bar code format to simulate a reflection of a scanning beam being moved across a static visual image of the bar code format; and a light source for transmitting the signal as light pulses from the mobile communications device.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a mobile communications device for actively providing transmission information data to a bar code scanner. The mobile communications device includes: a program component for rendering transmission information data into a bar code format; a second program component for generating a signal from the bar code format to simulate a reflection of a scanning beam being moved across a static visual image of the bar code format; an output facility for presenting representative information of the transmission information data on the mobile communications device; and a light source for transmitting the signal as light pulses.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention includes a mobile communications device for actively providing transmission information data to a bar code scanner. The mobile communications device includes: encoding means for encoding the transmission information data into a bar code format; presentation means for presenting representative information of the transmission information data on a mobile communications device; generating means for generating a signal from the bar code format to simulate a reflection of a scanning beam being moved across a static visual image of the bar code format; and transmission means for transmitting the signal as light pulses from a mobile communications device.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a system for actively providing transmission information data from a mobile communications device to a bar code scanner. The system includes a server for providing transmission information data; a mobile communications device including a light source for providing a signal as light pulses to a bar code scanner; and a host for providing communications between the server and the mobile communications device. The transmission information data is encoded into a bar code format, and the signal is generated from the bar code format to simulate a reflection of a scanning beam being moved across a static visual image of the bar code format.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a system for actively providing transmission information data from a mobile communications device to a bar code scanner. The system includes a server for providing transmission information data; a mobile communications device including a light source and an output facility; and a host for providing communications between the server and the mobile communications device. The transmission information data is encoded into a bar code format, and a signal is generated from the bar code format to simulate a reflection of a scanning beam being moved across a static visual image of the bar code format. Representative information of the transmission information data is also presented on the output facility of the mobile communications device.